1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a device, a program, and a method for displaying data based on received display data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display control system, a display device, a display control program, and a display control method in which the number of misses upon presentation, and troublesomeness and time required for the presentation, are reduced, and a presenter flexibly performs the status change of the scheduling of the display order.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art projectors to project an image on a screen include a connecting terminal to connect a computer and the like, and a projecting device to project the image on the screen based on an image signal inputted via the connecting terminal. In the case of the presentation using the projector, each presenter connects to the projector, a notebook-type computer or the like to store projector display data as a presentation material by the projector, and performs the presentation while projecting the presentation material by operating the notebook-type computer or the like.
Since the presentation material is stored in the notebook-type computers, etc. of the presenters in many cases, the notebook-type computers, etc. must be connected to the projector every presentation, unless collecting the materials for the presentation of the presenters in the single notebook-type computer in the related-art projector. Thus, the connecting operation is troublesome and complicated, and the operation to carry the notebook-type computer, etc. to a meeting place for the presentation requires labor.
It is typically expected, in the system construction in which the material for the presentation individually formed by the presenters is easily presented, that the presenter not carry the notebook-type computers. For example, according to one method, the presenter stores the material for the presentation in a file server (or, e.g. a storing device in the projector) in advance, and the material for the presentation is automatically read and displayed from the predetermined server upon presentation. In this case, the material for the presentation of the presenter can be read upon presentation. That is, importantly, the material for the presentation can be read corresponding to the presenter.